Un molesto día lluvioso
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Short story: Al callar mucho lo que sentimos, dañamos algo más que nuestros corazones, terminamos llevándonos la sonrisa de los que nos rodean, ya que gracias a nuestra actitud, terminamos acarreando y repartiendo nuestra inconsecuencia y cobardía. NicoMaki para el 'kokoro xD
1. Chapter 1

Escuela Otonokizaka, salón de segundo año. Me encontraba sentada en mi lugar, mientras Rin y Hanayo conversaban alegremente sobre algo que harían después de clases. La última mencionada, estaba algo nerviosa ya que era una de las posibles candidatas en ocupar el puesto de Honoka como presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Rin sería la secretaria y yo la tesorera, ya que se me dan bien las matemáticas y necesitamos a alguien responsable, pero eso aún no está confirmado así que no me interesa… al menos por el momento.

Hace unos meses las de tercer año se graduaron de la escuela, debo admitir que se siente solitario sin ese trío, siempre revolviendo y alegrando nuestras vidas. Suspiro ante mis pensamientos y miro por la ventana, está lloviendo, y lo peor de todo, es que no traje paraguas.

Maki-chan, Rin-chan y yo debemos irnos pronto, no trajimos paraguas… adiós, que estés bien…

Adiós-nya!

E-Esperen… yo tampoco traje… paraguas… - Siquiera esperaron a que terminara. – Ahhh… - Suspiré desganada y decidí preparar mis cosas.

 _"Supongo que tendré que llamar a casa…"_

Cuando saqué mi celular, me di cuenta de lo peor, mi batería había muerto.

Genial… lo único que me faltaba… - Suspiré pesadamente una vez más. Salí del salón, la escuela estaba casi vacía debido a la lluvia, casi todos se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas. Me paré en la entrada en busca de alguien conocido, a lo lejos pude ver a Umi, Honoka y Kotori bajo un solo paragua, definitivamente no iba a pedirles ayuda. – Supongo que no me queda más que correr, ¿no?

Me abrigué lo que más pude, me puse mis zapatos de exterior, suspiré hondo, puse mi maleta sobre mi cabeza, y salí corriendo del lugar. La lluvia se intensificaba cada vez más, el frío no ayudaba, me dolían las manos ya que no llevaba guantes, y para mi mala suerte, me tuve que detener frente a un semáforo en rojo, parecía eterno, y no ayudaba a mantenerme tranquila, de hecho, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Como si fuera menos, un camión pasó justo cuando la luz del semáforo estaba parpadeando para cambiar a verde, en lugar de detenerse aumentó la velocidad, pasando sobre un charco de agua y, ¿adivinaron? Sí, me empapé desde la cintura hacia abajo gracias a ese estúpido. Si supiera alguna mala palabra, o mejor dicho, si se me permitiera decirla lo haría, es más, lo gritaría, pero decidí mantener mi orgullo y dejarlo pasar, ya estaba mojada de todos modos.

Corrí apenas la luz cambió, y me resguardé bajo el pequeño techo que daba un mini mercado de Akihabara, fue ahí cuando mi suerte tendió a cambiar, aunque no sé si mucho.

¿Maki-chan?

¿Eh? ¿N-Nico-chan?

Ahí estaba la enana, mirándome con una confusa expresión, cuando notó cuán mojada estaba me frunció el ceño.

¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí toda mojada? ¿Acaso no trajiste paraguas?

¿Acaso ves algún paragua en mi mano? – Contesté con molestia.

Ahh… - Suspiró. – Ven conmigo, ya que mi casa está más cerca, resguardate ahí para que te vayan a buscar… claro, si a la princesa no le molesta… - Dijo irónicamente, a lo que me molesté.

No necesito de tu ayuda… - Grité.

¿Segura? Así como vas no harás más que pescar un…

Ashooo!

Resfriado… - Siguió, y luego suspiró. – Ven conmigo… no quiero que te enfermes…

¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí? – Cuando dije eso ella se volteó y me miró seriamente.

¿Enserio debo contestar esa pregunta, Maki?

 _"¿Maki?"_

Mh! – Volteé mi rostro, intentando esconder mi sonrojo.

Ven…. Deja de quejarte… necesitas tomar un baño y ropa seca…

B-Bien… - Decidí seguirla, cuando dimos un paso fuera del estrecho techo, ella compartió su paragua conmigo.

Llévalo tú, eres más alta…

¿Nico-chan?

Solo tómalo, ¿sí?

Ahh… ya qué… - Tomé el paragua y caminé junto a ella, no es como si tuviera otra opción después de todo. Caminamos en silencio por las frías y húmedas calles de Akihabara, no nos tomó más de 10 minutos el llegar a su departamento.

Al parecer mis hermanos salieron con mi madre, así que puedes sentirte cómoda…

No es como si tus hermanos me incomodaran… es solo que…

¿Son igual a mí, no?

Nico-chan…

Solo apresúrate y métete a la ducha, encenderé el agua caliente… - Sin mirarme, se alejó en dirección al baño.

Ya está listo, te dejaré la ropa en este canasto de aquí, en cuanto salgas vas a la cocina… - Otra vez, sin esperar respuesta, se alejó.

Suspiré y me adentré al baño, me saqué toda la ropa mojada, y la dejé en el canasto. Al tener contacto con el agua caliente, me relajé tanto que sentí como si todas mis preocupaciones se esfumaran junto con el agua. Pero había una que seguía presente, y estaba en la casa de ella. Nico-chan hace unas semanas, me dijo algo que me descolocó bastante, algo que hasta el día de hoy me tiene pensativa, y aunque odie admitirlo, creo pensar o sentir lo mismo.

 ** _"Maki-chan… me gustas…"_**

Su tono de voz y forma en que lo dijo aún resuenan en mi cabeza, esa vez no fui capaz de contestarle, mi silencio lo tomó como respuesta, y no nos hablamos desde entonces. Le conté la situación a Eli y Nozomi, ellas no estaban tan sorprendidas como esperaba, pero entendían que yo me sintiera confundida.

 _"Aún eres una niña, Maki-chan… Nicocchi es dos años mayor que tú, y eso es suficiente para tener un cierto grado de madurez superior… no te culpo, pero al menos asegúrate de darle una respuesta apropiada…" – Eso fue lo que me dijo Nozomi._

 _"Si te sientes acorralada con respecto a esos sentimientos es entendible, nadie espera que la persona que siempre intentó buscar pelea o discusiones contigo en realidad te quiera y vea con otros ojos, lo que debes hacer es enfrentar esto, no huyas, porque la lastimarás aún más, y desecharás para siempre la linda amistad que alguna vez tuvieron…" – Y eso fue lo que dijo Eli._

Al final no hice ninguna de las dos opciones, solo seguí evitando el tema hasta hoy, y pensar que terminaría así, realmente comprendo el por qué de su actitud, yo haría lo mismo. Me envolví con la toalla y dirigí a buscar la ropa que me tenía Nico-chan. Al parecer consistía en un vestido largo, muy similar a un pijama, una bata blanca y unas pantuflas. Sólo había un detalle y era obvio que no tendría algo como eso para prestarme, ropa interior.

Maki, meteré tu ropa a la secadora, ¿sí? – La escuché decir desde la puerta. – Pásamela…

Está bien, salgo de inmediato… - Me aproximé a la puerta y le tendí la canasta.

Evitó mirarme y nuevamente se alejó.

Nico-chan…

¿Qué sucede?

¿Podrías…aunque sea… mirarme?

Al parecer el decirle eso la hizo reaccionar, pero no de una manera que yo quisiera.

¿Enserio? ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo? Primero me confieso, luego te quedas cayada indicándome el rechazo, ¿ahora quieres que sea amable y cariñosa contigo? Maki, por favor dame un respiro… - Su voz sonaba quebrada y furioso, en verdad no la culpaba por sentirse así, ella no es de las que demuestra mucho sus sentimientos, al igual que yo.

Nico-chan…

Maki, si te ayudé es porque tenía que hacerlo… no porque realmente lo quisiera… así que, deja de intentar hacerte la amable… no lo tolero, a ti no te tolero… - Una vez más estaba a punto de irse, fue ahí cuando tomé la decisión.

¡Nico-chan! – Me abalancé sobre ella, cayendo ambas al piso, inmovilicé sus brazos con ambas manos, y la miré fijamente.

¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – Intentó forcejear cuanto pudo, pero no logró zafarse de mí.

Déjame… déjame responder a lo que me dijiste hace unas semanas atrás…

¿Eh? ¿De qué sirve que lo digas ahora? ¿Acaso quieres rematar la herida? No digas estupideces y déjame ir…

¡No!... – Grité de tal forma que captó su atención – Nico-chan… Nico-chan… yo…

¿Maki?

También me gustas…

¿Eh?

Yo también te quiero… lo he hecho…desde hace mucho tiempo…

Mentirosa…

No es mentira… yo en verdad… en verdad te quiero… Nico-chan… Nico-chan yo te amo… - Sentí mi orgullo esfumarse en forma de lágrimas, estas caían al sorprendido y confuso rostro de la chica a la que estoy enfrentando. – Nico…chan… - Apoyé mi rostro en su cuello, y empecé a soltar mis lágrimas, acompañadas de un ligero sollozo.

M-Maki…chan… - Sentí sus delgados brazos rodear mi espalda, y acercarme más a ella. - ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿En verdad sientes eso?

Por supuesto que sí… ¿acaso crees que en mi estado normal sería capaz de decirte esto? Idiota…

¡Maki! – En un pestañeo cambiamos de lugares, ahora era ella quien estaba sobre mí. – Perdóname… perdón por lo que voy a hacer… pero ya no aguanto más…

¿N-Nico-chan? ¿Qué vas a…? – Fui silenciada por unos finos labios sobre los míos, pude sentir su calor, sus lágrimas a través de ese tierno y algo torpe beso.

Maki… - Me miró intensamente, sus ojos estaban empañados, y su labio inferior temblaba. - ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar tanto? Idiota…

Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar, ¿no? – Sonreí.

Ppff… - Ella me miró sorprendida, para luego reír. – Te amo… Maki-chan…

Nico-chan… solo cállate y bésame, ¿sí?

Ohh~… esta no es la Maki que conozco… - Sonrió burlescamente.

No tientes a tu suerte, idiota… - Desvié la mirada y la atraje hacia mí, para nuevamente, callar sus palabras con mis labios.

Mejor siéntete afortunada, la gran Nico cuidará de ti de ahora en adelante… - Dijo soberbiamente.

¿Ah? ¿Tú, cuidar de mí? Tu enanismo no es suficiente para protegerme… - Le saqué la lengua.

¿Mmm? Así que enana, ¿eh? Veamos si aún te sigues quejando de lo enana que soy después de esto…

¿Eh? Nico-chan… ¿q-qué haces? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Shhh… calla… esta vez… seré yo quien mande…

¿Mandar? ¿Mandar en qué? – La miré confusa, pero cuando observé que me estaba levantando el vestido y la bata entré en pánico. – E-Espera… n-no llevo nada de ropa interior…

¿Eh? – Ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya había visto parte de mi "centro". Mi rostro estaba completamente rojo, ella hervía en sangre, a tal punto que sangre salió de su nariz. - ¿N-Nico-chan? ¿Estás bien?

S-Sí… solo que… ver "eso" tan repentinamente… n-no estaba preparada…

¿Quién demonios eres, Umi? – Levanté mi ceja.

¡Cállate! ¡Tomate pervertido!

¿T-Tomate? Ahora si… Me las pagarás… Nico-chan…

Uuu… qué miedo…

Mmm… ¡Nico-chan!

Cinco minutos después de la persecución.

Maki… eres una… tonta… ahora tu ropa tardará más en secarse…

No me… importa… mañana no hay clases y… puedo avisar que me quedaré aquí… - En ese momento, me acordé de algo. - ¡Mi celular!

Corrí hacia mi maletín y lo saqué, solo estaba húmedo, pero debía hacer la prueba de que encendiera.

Nico-chan, ¿tienes un cargador?

¿Eh? Sí… espera iré a buscarlo… - Unos segundos después la escuché regresar. – Ten… espero te sirva…

Perfecto, gracias… - Enchufé mi celular y comenzó a cargar. Lo encendí, y sonó el tono de mensajes. – M-Mi madre…

¿Qué sucedió?

Está enfadada porque no le respondí las llamadas… - Suspiré pesadamente.

Entonces… llámala…

S-Sí… - Comienzo a buscar el número.

¡Maki! ¡¿Dónde rayos estás?!

Uugh… m-madre… estoy en casa de Nico-chan… no llevé paraguas a la escuela…

¿En casa de Yazawa-san? Bien… ¿a qué hora piensas venirte?

Mi uniforme está completamente empapado, así que en un par de horas más debería…

¡NO!

¿Eh?

Pregúntale a Yazawa-san si puedes quedarte ahí, anunciaron un temporal horrible para esta noche y no quiero que nada te pase, ¿está bien?

Ahh… de acuerdo… adiós madre…

Adiós… y se atenta con Yazawa-san…

Sí… - Colgué.

Supongo que te quedarás esta noche… - Me miró con una sonrisa.

S-Sí… al parecer sí…

Entonces… t-te parece si… ¿seguimos en donde estábamos?

¿Eh? – La miré alterada. - ¿E-Enserio quieres… hacerlo?

Si es contigo… si…

E-Está bien… pero antes… ¿no deberíamos hacer algo?

¿Mmm? – Piensa unos momentos. – Ah! Cierto… ejem… - Aclaró su garganta. – Maki-chan, ¿me harías el honor… o mejor dicho… te gustaría tener el honor de ser la novia de la gran Nico?

 _"Aquí vamos otra vez…"_

Eres una idiota… Nico-chan…

¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Pensé que la densa en este tipo de cosas eran Umi y Eli… no tú… idiota, idiota, idiota…

M-Maki-chan… por favor escúchame…

No, vete al diablo…

Mou! Maki-chan~

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Y aquí mi primer Oneshot al estilo NicoMaki e.e espero les haya gustado :D asojasjoas**

 **dedicado a uno de mis seguidores, señor Ophiel c: ajsoasjsj y a todos los que gozan y disfrutan del NicoMaki o SoraPile (Belén xD) e.e asojasos un abrazo y pásense por mi pagina :D besos y abrazos.**


	2. Ch 2: Uniendo nuestros lazos

Luego de aquel día en el que finalmente nos hicimos novias, aunque hay que decirlo, costó, y bastante. A veces odio el hecho de que seamos tan parecidas, pero no me puedo quejar, excepto por el hecho de que... ¡No ha querido besarme en más de una semana! No es que esté desesperada ni nada, pero algo raro pasa con ella, cada vez que me le acerco o la abrazo por detrás se altera y me regaña, en realidad no comprendo a ese tomate tsundere.

Viene cada día después de la escuela a mi departamento. Últimamente mis hermanos, están pasando bastante tiempo con mi madre, y aunque no han querido decirme qué tanto están tramando, no me preocupo, ya que están con ella. El hecho de que Maki venga a diario me pone feliz, realmente feliz, pero no soy tan tonta como para decírselo, aunque... sé que debería hacerlo. Mi estúpido ego no me lo permite.

Ya son casi las 6 pm, ¿por qué no ha venido? - Reviso mi celular y no hay mensajes, solo algunos de Nozomi y Eli. Esas dos, aunque ya no asistimos a clases juntas, siguen igual de entrometidas. Suspiro después de contestar sus mensajes, dejo mi celular sobre la mesa y decido prepararme algo para comer, solo en caso de que Maki llegue claro está.

De repente oigo sonar el timbre. Me asomo a la puerta y me sorprendo al ver a una agitada y alterada Maki, la miro atónita y ella lo único que hace es pasar. No me saluda, no me habla, solo se sienta agotada en el sofá, mientras recupera su aliento.

Maki-chan, ¿qué demonios pasó?

Y-Yo... - Desvió su mirada. - Huí de casa...

¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? - Me acerqué a ella para obligarla a mirarme a los ojos, pero ella seguía evitándolo.

Porque... aunque les hablé de ti... ellos... me comprometieron con alguien más...

¿Eh?

Lo que oíste... dijeron que tengo que elegir a un prometido... ya hicieron cita con uno este fin de semana, aunque le refuté a mi padre las veces que pude, aunque le dije que ya tenía novia, que me gustaban las mujeres... que te tenía a ti... el sólo... sólo... - Sus lágrimas afloraron, estaba molesta, estaba frustrada de verla así, pensar que la obligarían a casarse con un completo desconocido, pensar que yo... la perdería, me hizo entrar en pánico, no quería que nada ni nadie la alejaran de mí, se lo he dicho, la amo, la amo más que nada ni nadie en este mundo, claro, soy muy orgullosa para decírselo, pero sé que ella lo sabe, o al menos, eso pensaba.

Maki-chan... - Lo único a lo que atiné, fue a abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, dejar que llorara en mis brazos, dejar que se sintiera apoyada, amada, protegida, fue ahí cuando noté una de sus mejillas algo distintas, tenía marcas de dedos en ella, estaba roja y parecía algo hinchada. Ahí, me sentí furiosa, pensar que alguien, posiblemente su padre la haya golpeado, me enfurece, sería capaz de ir y hacerle lo mismo, estaba tan frustrada que apreté mis dientes y gruñí, algo que Maki notó.

Nico-chan, ¿puedo quedarme contigo hoy?

No...

¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no me oíste?

No puedes, porque iremos a tu casa en este mismo instante... necesito comprobar algo...

Nico-chan, si vas... mi padre te...

Que lo intente... pero no dejaré que te haga esto... no sin antes conversar con él, ¿me acompañas, o te quedas aquí?

Voy contigo...

Vamos entonces... - Extendí mi mano, y ella la tomó con duda. - Tranquila, pase lo que pase, yo te seguiré amando... ¿entendiste?

S-Sí...

Caminamos hacia la casa de Maki, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, sentía cómo me afectaba a las piernas, quizás era una tonta al pensar que podría interferir en algo, pero no podía simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados. Toqué el timbre e informé que traía a Maki de vuelta, la madre salió desesperada y la abrazó, pero noté la incomodidad de Maki, al igual que su tristeza guardada.

Maki, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Cómo crees que estoy, madre?

Ven, vayamos adentro... tú también, Yazawa-san...

Sí... con permiso... - Hice una reverencia antes de entrar. Si bien ya había visto la casa de Maki por fuera, nunca lo había hecho por dentro. Mis ojos se posaron en cada rincón disponible de aquella mansión.

Nico-chan, ven...

Ah! Sí...

Nos sentamos junto a su madre en la sala de estar. Ella nos preguntaba cosas sobre nuestra relación, y las contestamos de la mejor forma posible. Todo iba bien, hasta que escuchamos la voz de un hombre.

¿Se puede saber qué hacen estas mocosas en mi casa?

Una de ellas es su hija, señor... - Le contesté.

Tienes valor para contestarme de esa manera, pequeña...

Y usted para golpear a su hija...

N-Nico-chan, por favor cálmate...

Es mi hija, tengo derecho a golpearla cuando se comporta inapropiadamente...

¿El no querer casarse con un completo desconocido es un comportamiento inapropiado para usted? - Levanté una ceja.

Mmm... sigue contestándome y mis guardias te sacarán a patadas...

Digno de alguien que no sabe defenderse por sí solo, ¿eh?

¿Qué dices? - Su rostro mostraba clara furia, incluso llegué a pensar que se acercaría a golpearme en cualquier minuto, pero el miedo no me podía ganar, por lo que seguí hasta donde se me permitiera.

Digo, que usted es un cobarde por recurrir a guardaespaldas cuando a la que se enfrenta es sólo una estudiante...

Tú...

Adelante, golpeeme tal y como lo hizo con Maki, atrévase...

Ghhh... - Levantó su puño y se acercó a mí, pero alguien se interpuso entre los dos. - Maki, apártate...

No...

¡Que te apartes!

¡NO! Hasta qué punto... ¿hasta qué punto quieres hacer de mi vida algo miserable?

¿Qué estás diciendo? Te lo he dado todo... ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan malagradecida?!

¡Prefiero ser pobre y tener una familia cariñosa y feliz, no quiero seguir con esta familia que hace todo solo por apariencias... al diablo contigo, al diablo con el hospital, si a tu lado debo vivir como un robot sin sueños ni sentimientos... prefiero vivir en la calle...!

¡Jovencita!

¡No se atreva a golpearla! - Esta vez fui yo quien se interpuso. - Escuche... sé que usted no está de acuerdo en esto... sé que muy en el fondo la felicidad de su hija es importante para usted, pero créame, si no recapacita ahora, el día de mañana lo va a lamentar... escúchela, oiga sus deseo y preocupaciones... puede no estar de acuerdo con ella, pero al menos, si no tiene elección con lo que hará por el resto de su vida, al menos déjela elegir con quién quiere pasarla...

Nico-chan... - Maki estaba detrás de mí, me abrazó, y lloró desconsoladamente. Su padre nos observaba con desapruebo, pero no me importó, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por darle a Maki una vida feliz, estaba dispuesta a todo por su bienestar, la amo tanto que soy capaz de todo.

Ahhh... - El hombre suspiró. - Me rindo...

¿Eh? - Dijimos las dos.

Me rindo... no puedo seguir con esto... tienes razón, Yazawa-san, si no soy capaz de escuchar los deseos o sentimientos de mi propia hija entonces soy indigno de llamarme un buen padre... Maki... ven acá... - Ella dudó, pero la incité a acercarse un poco. - Lamento todo lo que pasó... lamento haberte golpeado, lamento no ser un padre cariñoso... lamento... haberte hecho sufrir tanto... ¿podrías perdonarme algún día? - Su mirada cambió por completo, noté que era algo inusual, ya que Maki estaba igual de sorprendida que yo.

S-Sí... - Dijo a modo de susurro. - Solo si... me dejas estar con Nico-chan...

¿Con ella? - Me miró, a lo que tragué saliva. Luego, rió. - Nadie se ha atrevido a hacerme frente en todos estos años... supongo que siquiera un hombre tendría más pantalones de los que tiene esta chica... cuida de mi hija... ¿entendiste?

¡S-Sí!

Ehhm... p-padre... la verdad es que... hoy quedé con Nico-chan de quedarme en su casa, ¿puedo?

Sí, pero regresa mañana antes de la cena, y ven con ella... quiero que cene con nosotros... - Sonrió.

Bien, gracias padre... - Se abrazaron. - Nico-chan, vamos... - Tomó mi mano y empezó a arrastrarme.

S-Sí... adiós y gracias... - Salimos de la casa corriendo. - M-Maki-chan... ¿por qué tanta prisa?

Cállate y sígueme...

Por lo visto nos dirigíamos a nuestro departamento, ella me hizo abrir la puerta apenas llegamos. Una vez adentro, me cercioré de si habían llegado mis hermanos, pero un mensaje en mi celular me comprobó lo contrario.

 _"Nico, tus hermanos y yo estamos donde tu abuela en Tokyo,_

 _llegaremos en dos días a casa, por favor cuídate_

 _y si quieres quédate donde alguna amiga para no sentirte sola,_

 _te quiere, mamá."_

¿Quién era?

Un mensaje de mi mamá... volverán en dos días... - Sonreí melancólicamente.

P-Puedes... quedarte conmigo si quieres... - Desvió la mirada y jugó con su mechón.

¿Enserio?

S-Sí... además, que bueno que no haya nadie...

¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Ven... - Tomó mi mano nuevamente y se dirigió a mi habitación.

¿M-Maki-chan?

Shhh... por favor... quiero hacerlo...

¡¿Eh?!

Nico-chan...

Pero, ¿por qué tan de repente?

La forma en que enfrentaste a mi papá... eso... me hizo amarte aún más y... cuando menos lo pensé yo... ya estaba imaginando cosas... - Se sonrojó. - N-No me hagas decirlo... ¡tonta!

Pero qué... no te dije que lo hicieras... mh! - Me calló con sus labios, de una manera bastante agresiva a decir verdad. - M-Maki-chan...

Nico-chan... por favor...

Sí...

Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos desnudas sobre mi cama, yo sobre ella, besándonos apasionadamente, hambrientas de la otra. Sus manos arañaban mi espalda mientras yo estimulaba sus senos. Sus ahogados suspiros estremecían mi cuerpo cada vez más. La forma en que reaccionaba por mis besos me encantaba. Recorrí su cuerpo con mis labios desde su cuello, pasando por sus senos, bajando hacia su vientre, lamiéndolo, hasta por fin llegar a su intimidad. Ella arqueó su espalda en respuesta a la repentina sensación de placer. Mi nombre, gritado desde su linda boca cada vez que mi lengua hacía su trabajo. Agarró mi cabeza y la empujó hacia ella, haciendo que me introdujera aún más profundo. Mis dedos invadieron su ser de apoco, sus caderas ya se encontraban moviéndose al ritmo de mis dedos. Aferró ambas manos a la sábana, se mordió el labio para suprimir sus gemidos, pero algo me indicaba que ya estaba por alcanzar su límite.

Nico-chan... e-espera...

¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta?

N-No es eso... es que...

¿Mmm?

Y-Yo... q-quiero que... lo hagamos juntas... - Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos la decirlo.

Oh! Ya veo... entonces... ven aquí... - Nos arrodillamos una frente a la otra, abrazamos nuestros cuerpos, besamos nuestros labios, y nuestras manos se encargaron de sentir a la otra.

Un poco más... arriba...

¿Aquí?

Sí... ahí... ahh... más fuerte...

Sí...

Comencé a mover mis dedos nuevamente, ella tenía ambas piernas separadas. Mis dedos se introdujeron a su intimidad, mientras mi pulgar jugaba con su hinchado y duro clítoris.

Ahh~... - Su respiración chocaba en mi oreja, aumentando mi excitación. - No es... justo... Nico-chan, yo también...

M-Maki... - Mi voz tembló al sentir sus finos y largos dedos en mi entrepierna. Ella se fue directo a mi clítoris, mi punto más sensible. Aunque esta era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, por alguna razón conocíamos los puntos más sensibles de la otra, y era algo que me encantaba. Movíamos nuestras caderas al ritmo de nuestras manos, rozando y haciendo fricción para aumentar el placer. Nuestras lenguas danzaban entre sí mientras los gemidos abundaban.

Nico...chan... ya no aguanto...

Descuida... ya casi estoy ahí...

Cambiamos nuestra posición, unimos nuestros puntos, y con fuertes y rápidos movimientos de cadera, aumentaba gradualmente el placer. La fricción nos volvía locas, cada roce, cada toque liberaba todas nuestras tensiones. Nos volvimos una, tanto en corazón y cuerpo. Un fuerte gemido y agudo grito por parte de ambas indicó la llegada del clímax. Mientras nuestros cuerpos se contraían, nos recostamos en la cama, sudadas, cansadas, con la respiración alterada, pero con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Eso estuvo... genial... - Dijo Maki.

Lo estuvo... y mucho...

Ne, Nico-chan...

¿Mmm? - Cerré mis ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

T-Te amo...

Y yo a ti... mi tomate tsundere... ¿qué se siente ser honesta de vez en cuando?

Mira quién lo dice... - Levantó una ceja.

Hehe~...

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Awww *-* ¿Qué les pareció? Lemon incluido e.e aosjasoasjo xD gracias por pasarse :)**

 **Facebook: lovenozoeli**


	3. Cansada

**Nico PDV**

Desde los últimos días no hemos dejado de oír cosas como _"fue demasiado fácil enfrentar a sus padres, el verdadero desafío viene después, y trata sobre cómo enfrentarán su relación" – "Si creen que con la aprobación de sus padres es suficiente, es tan muy equivocadas" – "Nicocchi, ahora que tienes la libertad de estar junto a Maki-chan, deberías asegurarte de mantener la relación lo más estable posible"_ – _"Si quieren que esto funcione, deberán poner de su parte, sino, pues olvídense del asunto y que cada una siga su propia vida, una relación no es un juego"_. Diablos, realmente no hubo ningún comentario como _~felicitaciones chicas~_ o algo como eso. Pero entiendo que nuestras amigas quieran hacernos estar conscientes de lo que vendrá, solo espero que Maki y yo logremos cumplir con nuestras expectativas, y las suyas.

Al principio de toda relación, se comienza por vivir lo más hermoso y positivo de ella, sin embargo, con el tiempo te das cuenta de que no todo es color de rosa, y que las cosas son cada vez más difíciles de manejar y solucionar, te cansas, aburres e incluso llegas a pensar en que todo estaría mejor sin la relación; sientes que es algo que te amarra y encadena a la otra persona, y terminas por preguntarte, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí viva estando a su lado? ¿cuándo fue la última vez que un "te amo" salió espontáneamente de mis labios? Empiezas a cuestionar tus decisiones y forma de ver la vida, a veces por una simple pelea o desacuerdo, pero lo haces, y poco a poco eso que en un principio era tan hermoso, termina por desmoronarse justo frente a tus ojos.

¿Podrías dejar de holgazanear? Si vengo a tu departamento es porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo, no para llegar a limpiar…

¿Eh? ¿Me estás diciendo que te trato como mi esclava? – Respondí con molestia.

Más que tu esclava… soy como tu sirvienta… nunca pensé que al ser tu novia tuviera que rebajarme a este punto.

¿Rebajarte? ¡Ja! Grandes palabras para la princesita de papá.

Escucha enana… ¿quién fue la que le rogó a mi padre el que nos dejara ser novias? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú?

Sería más fácil si dejaras de reclamar por cada cosa que te incomoda, a veces simplemente no te soporto.

Soy yo la que debería decir eso, soportar a una egocéntrica como tú, siempre preocupada de sí misma, nunca tienes tiempo para nada, pero cuando llego aquí te encuentro viendo televisión y comiendo basura…

Comer mis dulces favoritos de vez en cuando no es consumir basura, creí que estabas aspirando para ser médico, ¿acaso no manejas algo tan simple como eso?

Si te refieres a los probablemente altos índices de azúcar en tu cuerpo, sí, sé de lo que estoy hablando, idiota.

¿Ahora empezaremos con insultos? Por todos los cielos Maki, ¿acaso no tienes otra forma de enfrentarme?

Yo…

¿Lo ves? No eres más que una niña consentida que insulta a la gente cuando se queda corta de argumentos, eres un caso perdido, mocosa.

¿M-Mocosa? Déjame decirte algo niña con complejo de cinco añera, hace mucho que dejé de ser una niña, no como otra que lucirá como una hasta que se muera.

¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Me acerqué a ella algo amenazante.

Lo que oíste, enana, infante, cinco añera, loli, tabla de planchar. – Y Maki siguió enumerando posibles insultos.

Mira tomate tsundere, malcriada, ególatra, mentirosa, ricachona… - Intenté hacer lo mismo.

¿Mentirosa? ¿Por qué soy mentirosa según tú? – Se cruzó de brazos.

… - No supe qué contestar.

Dime, ¿por qué soy mentirosa?

Olvídalo…

¿Ah? ¿Piensas que te dejaré zafarte de esto tan fácil? Ni lo pienses Nico-chan…

¿Sigues llamándome por mi nombre? – Levanté una ceja.

Cierto, lo lamento… cinco añera…

¡Ya basta! – Comencé a empujarla fuera del departamento. - ¡Vete de aquí, imbécil! – Cerré la puerta en su cara.

¡HEY! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡NICO-CHAN NO BAKA! – La escuché gritar tras la puerta.

La única idiota aquí eres tú… Maki… - Me senté en el suelo, descansando mi espalda en la puerta, mientras la escuchaba reclamar y golpear la puerta una y otra vez.

Nico-chan… por favor… ábreme la puerta… - Su voz sonaba algo débil, supongo que se cansó de luchar.

Lo siento Maki, pero ya no puedo más con esto… - Dije lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara.

¿Echarás a la basura todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora? – Su voz sonaba temblorosa.

Puede que sí.

Nico-chan… - Hubo un prolongado silencio. – Está bien… has lo que quieras… ¡YA NO ME IMPORTA! – Escuché unos pasos alejarse del lugar.

Ahh… - Suspiré, para esconder mi rostro entre mis brazos. – Soy una tonta… una completa… tonta…

Onee-chan, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

¡Ah! Cocoa… estoy bien, descuida. – Sonreí.

¿Esa era Maki-san?

Sí, era Maki-chan. – Me levanté.

¿Segura que todo está bien?

Sí Kokoro, todo está bien. – Acaricié sus cabezas y me dirigí a la cocina. – Siento no haber hecho la cena aún, he estado algo ocupada últimamente.

Entendemos eso Onee-san.

Gracias por entender, Kokoro… por cierto, ¿dónde está Kotarou?

Está viendo la televisión, ¿quieres que lo llame?

Mmm… ¿por qué no van a ver la tele con él un rato? Les avisaré cuando la cena esté lista.

¡Sí! – Contestaron ambas y salieron corriendo hacia la sala.

Ahh… - Suspiré. – Agradezco ser capaz de controlar mis emociones. – Sonreí amargamente. - ¿Qué hay de ti, Maki?

* * *

 **Maki PDV**

Esa idiota… echándome de su departamento, terminando todo lo que nos costó tanto forjar, mandando todo a la mierda junto con mis sentimientos, pero… ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Es en parte mi culpa el que ella terminara por decidir esto, siempre la estoy criticando, la hago enojar y no soy capaz de expresarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, la insulto y luego me hago la ofendida o creo tener más derecho que ella en ciertas cosas, simplemente odio esa parte de mí, el creerme superior a otros la mayoría de las veces, es algo que realmente me ha costado cambiar, y no es que pueda lograrlo de la noche a la mañana, se requiere bastante tiempo, algo que no tengo en estos momentos. ¿De qué sirve intentar cambiar ahora que ya no la tengo a mi lado? ¿Podré olvidarme de ella y de todo lo que siento? ¿Podré alejarla de mi mente? Su voz, sus ojos, sus abrazos, sus besos, todo de ella me hacían sentir especial, amada, un calor que nadie ni nada me ha hecho sentir nunca, ella me hacía sentir única, tranquila, pero la mayoría de las veces todo eso se iba al demonio, ya fuese por las peleas, discusiones y desacuerdos entre ambas.

No sé qué me creo, reclamándole su pereza frente a ciertas cosas, pero olvidé que ella se hace cargo de sus hermanos casi todo el día, no tiene tiempo para ella y más encima debía compartirlo conmigo, era obvio que estaría estresada la mayoría de las veces, y nunca fui capaz de notar eso, nunca fui tolerante ni empática con ella, nunca dejé de hacerme la víctima ante nuestros pleitos, siempre busqué tener la razón, y sé que muchas veces ella la cedió con tal de acabar el asunto, pero ahora… ahora sé que no hay vuelta atrás, lo arruiné, y lo hice en grande, perdí a la persona que amo, y todo por mi estúpida y egoísta actitud.

Ya basta de arrepentirse… - Dije en voz alta. – No saco nada con reconocer mis errores a estas alturas, el daño ya está hecho… y nunca lograré recuperar a Nico-chan…

¿Volvieron a pelear?

¿N-Nozomi? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Mi departamento está relativamente cerca del de Nicocchi, hace unos minutos te vi salir del lote de departamentos, noté que algo no andaba bien así que te seguí. – Sonrió.

Yo… no quiero que estés aquí… necesito estar sola.

Lo sé… y por eso mismo estoy aquí.

¿Eh?

Maki-chan, hace un tiempo aprendí que eres el tipo de persona que niega lo que realmente quiere, en pocas palabras, eres una tsundere. – Rió. – Pero no cualquier tipo de tsundere, sino una con orgullo, necedad, pero también con bondad… eres alguien bastante especial Maki-chan, y sé que lo eres también para Nicocchi.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Estoy segura ella se siente más aliviada ahora que no me tiene a mí molestándola, ¿no?

Estás equivocada.

¿Por qué estás tan segura? Solo soy un problema, un estorbo, no hago más que darle tristeza. – Mi voz empezó a sonar algo frágil, y estoy segura que Nozomi lo notó.

Escucha, Maki-chan… - Suspiró. - Estoy segura de que Nicocchi entiende tus sentimientos, pero debe dudar de ellos, ella es bastante aguda en sus sentidos, se da cuenta de las cosas y sabe cuándo la gente habla desde el corazón o solo superficialmente. Puede ser una gran hermana mayor para muchas de nosotras, y ahí es donde quiero ir.

¿Te refieres a sus responsabilidades?

Exacto. – Sonrió. – Si hay algo en lo que Nicocchi no es buena, es lidiando con el estrés acumulado. El hacerse cargo de sus tres hermanos, el asear, cocinar y asegurarse de la protección de la casa son muchas responsabilidades para una joven que apenas salió de la preparatoria, nunca tiene tiempo para ella, y ahora con una novia, aunque tuviera que renunciar a esas pocas horas que le pertenecían, estoy segura estaba más que feliz de compartirlas contigo… Nicocchi no hace las cosas a la ligera, bueno… a menos que sean los estudios, no disfruta mucho haciéndolos. – Ambas reímos. – Por eso… te pido que intentes comprenderla, apoyarla y hacerle sentir que tiene amigas en quien puede confiar, que no se encierre en sí misma, porque tarde o temprano ese pequeño cuerpo que tiene, puede colapsar ante la presión.

… - Me quedé callada ante las palabras de Nozomi.

Me frustraba el que tuviera razón, el que cada palabra salida de su boca era como flechas dirigidas a mi culpabilidad, me sentía una estúpida por haber puesto aún más carga en esos hombros tan malgastados, llenos de dudas, preocupaciones y miedos, los cuales yo no hice más que amplificarlos. Golpeé mi rostro con mi palma, y empecé a autoproclamarme "estúpida". Sentí cómo Nozomi sonreía y acariciaba mi cabeza, me preguntaba cómo podía seguir siendo tan maternal en este tipo de cosas, es algo que siempre he admirado de ella.

Nozomi…

¿Si?

G-Gracias… hablaré con Nico-chan cuando tenga la oportunidad…

Me parece bien, yo ahora pasaré a su departamento a hacerle una pequeña visita… - Sonrió.

¿La prepararás mentalmente? – Sonreí.

Tal vez~

Gracias, Nozomi…

No hay de qué, Maki-chan…

 **Continuará... (?)**

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que a algunos les pareció algo forzosa la "reconciliación" de Maki con sus padres y el permiso de que pudiera estar con Nico, pero eso pasó debido a que no pensaba en alargar el oneshot. Por lo mismo, quise añadir un poco de problemas en ese "problemático paraíso", fue un pedido que me hizo uno de mis lectores xD ahora cumplí después de muuuucho tiempo uwu lamento eso, pero la U me tiene totalmente ocupada :( espero poder actualizar los demás fics pronto, ya que tengo cuatro exámenes esta semana xD deséenme suerte oasjjasosa bye bye!**


	4. Mi Pesadilla part 1

Luego del encuentro y conversación entre Nozomi y Maki, la mayor de ambas se dirigió al departamento de Nico con el propósito de averiguar más a fondo sobre la situación. Una vez parada frente a la puerta del lugar, decidió golpearla suavemente; escuchó unas risas dentro del departamento.

\- Deben ser sus hermanos… - susurró la peli morada.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, suspiró y esbozó su mejor sonrisa, la cual fue borrada al ver el angustiado rostro de su amiga, quien la observaba algo incrédula y confundida.

\- Nicocchi, ¿estás bien?

\- … - la menor de ambas decidió no contestar; con un gesto, invitó a Nozomi a entrar al lugar.

\- Con permiso… - dijo la joven de coletas largas una vez dentro.

Observó el lugar detalladamente, a pesar de vivir a unos pasos de ahí no había tenido el tiempo de visitar a una de sus amigas más cercanas. Nico la miraba algo irritada debido a que no le avisó que vendría, de ser así se hubiera preparado mentalmente.

\- Nozomi, ven conmigo…

\- Ya voy… - miró con dulzura a los tres pequeños jugando en la sala, se acercó a ellos, los saludó y dijo. – chicos, pórtense bien, ¿sí? Nicocchi y yo tendremos una conversación algo larga, así que por favor no nos interrumpan ni hagan travesuras…

\- Entendido, Nozomi-san… - respondió Kokoro, la mayor de los tres hermanos menores.

\- Muy bien~ - con una amplia sonrisa, Nozomi se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Nico, lugar donde supuso estaría ella.

\- Te tardaste, ¿qué tanto hacías? – exclamó Nico con los brazos cruzados.

\- Ara~ al menos salúdame, Nicocchi – la juguetona y burlesca mirada de Nozomi hizo que Nico suspirara e intentara dejar a un lado su irritación.

\- Lo siento, buenas tardes Nozomi, me gustaría saber el motivo de tu visita -. Dijo de la manera más sencilla y neutral posible, reflejando una clara incomodidad en su rostro.

\- Me topé con Maki-chan…

\- … - la mención de aquel nombre hizo temblar a Nico por unos segundos, la pelea que tuvieron hace un rato volvió a su mente, la supuesta ruptura o lo que sea que haya pasado en ese momento era algo doloroso para ella, no quería hablar de eso, pero sabía cómo era Nozomi así que descartó por completo esa idea.

\- Nicocchi, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

\- Nozomi… - suspiró-. No tiene caso, supongo que ella ya te lo dijo, ¿no?

\- Algo me mencionó, pero necesito saber tu versión…

\- ¿Por qué? No cambia muchos las cosas el que la sepas o no…

\- Pero al menos te ayudará a aclarar tu mente, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Sabes? A veces odio que seas tan perceptiva…

\- Lo sé… - rio suavemente-. Pero soy tu amiga, así que te insistiré lo que sea necesario… - movió sus manos de una manera aterradora para Nico, lo que la hizo alejarse unos metros de ella instantáneamente.

\- E-Entiendo, te contaré, pero por favor no me vayas a hacer eso, ¿sí?

\- ¿Te refieres a mi famoso washi washi? – sonrió.

\- S-Sí. – suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse. – verás… lo que pasó con Maki fue…

Luego de unos minutos relatando lo sucedido hace un rato atrás, Nico empezó a sentirse más liviana de lo que estaba, el hablar del asunto con Nozomi realmente le ayudó a aclarar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué quería de Maki? ¿Qué estaba dispuesta a hacer? ¿Volvería con ella o dejaría las cosas así? Pero de algo estaba segura, si querían que esa relación funcionase, deberán dejar de lado su orgullo, algo bastante complicado para ambas.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, Nicocchi?

\- Yo… - empezó a pensar sobre las posibles rutas a seguir. – veré cómo están las cosas esta semana, dependiendo de cómo vaya eso actuaré…

\- ¿Qué pasa si pierdes tu oportunidad de hacerlo? ¿Crees que está bien esperar a que el tiempo lo cure todo?

\- No dije eso… - frunció el ceño ante esas preguntas, pero debía admitir que Nozomi tenía algo de razón en todo eso. – solo la observaré y según la actitud que ella tenga conmigo me acercaré… sino…

\- Esperarás a que ella haga el primer movimiento, ¿no?

\- Vuelvo a repetirlo, a veces odio que seas tan perceptiva… y que me conozcas tan bien, Nozomi… - esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- Bueno, son años de tardes y salidas juntas, es obvio que te conozco tontita… - rio.

\- Gracias…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Gracias por todo, Nozomi… - Nico dio su más sincera sonrisa a la mayor.

\- ¿De nada? – dudó en cómo reaccionar ante esa inusual expresión en Nico.

\- ¿Tan extraño es que te agradezca? – levantó una de sus cejas.

\- La verdad… sí…

\- Qué rápido lo admites… - la menor comenzó a sentir el cómo una de sus cejas temblaba.

\- Bueno yo ahora debo irme, quedé con Elichi para ir de compras…

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes están viviendo juntas, ¿no?

\- ¿Nosotras? – Nozomi lo pensó un poco, si bien intentan hacerlo, no podrías llamarle a "eso" vivir juntas. – podrías llamarlo así pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Nada, olvídalo…

\- Nozomi, si me pediste que te contara lo mío, exijo el mismo trato… - se cruzó de brazos.

\- B-Bueno, no es nada malo, es solo que…

\- Déjame adivinar… - suspiró. – el vivir con Eli es igual a cuando vivías sola, ¿no?

\- … - Nozomi no pudo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro. – Pues… acertaste…

\- ¿No has hablado de esto con ella?

\- No he podido, siempre está ocupada… no es como si tuviera el derecho de reclamarle algo…

\- ¡Eres su novia maldita sea! – gritó Nico, asustando a su amiga. – dile cómo te sientes, sino te arrepentirás y la única que lo pasará mal eres tú…

\- Nicocchi… - ante las palabras de su amiga, Nozomi sonrió, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. – suerte con lo de Maki-chan.

\- Gracias… - dijo para después corresponder el abrazo. – suerte con la densa de Eli…

\- Gracias… - sonrieron.

Estuvieron conversando durante unos minutos más hasta que Nozomi decidió marcharse a su encuentro con Eli. Nico le sonrió se despidió de ella con un rápido abrazo; si bien no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, le parecía necesario en ese momento, Nozomi es su amiga más cercana después de todo.

Residencia Nishikino, 10 pm.

Maki había llegado a su casa hace un par de horas, cansada, desanimada y algo irritable, incluso se saltó la cena y se quedó encerrada en su habitación durante toda la tarde. Ninguno de sus padres estaba en casa debido a un doble turno en el caso de su madre, y unos trámites administrativos del hospital en caso de su padre.

La joven de cabello rojo miraba el techo de su habitación, perdida, confundida, enfadada consigo misma debido a su actuación frente a su novia, ¿o ex novia? Maki ya no tenía certeza de ello. Con un largo y pesado suspiro se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el cuello, acomodó su cabeza en su almohada, cerró sus ojos y empezó a sentir el sueño ganándole a sus ganas de seguir despierta.

Bastaron unos minutos para que cayera por completo al mundo de los sueños. Allí, podía ver una enorme habitación teñida de variados colores. Una vez observó mejor el lugar, se percató de las nueve diferentes tonalidades de colores en cada rincón, inmediatamente recordó a sus amigas.

Al final del lugar divisaba un piano, un elegante y aparentemente costoso piano de color mármol. A medida que se fue acercando, también logró divisar la figura de una chica, aquella joven tenía el cabello negro amarrado en coletas, estatura baja y cuerpo muy parecido al de una niña.

\- ¿Nico-chan? – susurró Maki.

\- … - sin embargo, aquella figura no contestaba.

\- Hey, Nico-chan… - volvió a insistir en llamar su atención, pero no daba resultados.

\- … - la imagen de Nico estaba de pie frente a Maki, pero no hablaba y siquiera la miraba.

\- Sé que estás enfada conmigo, sé que lo arruiné y que me comporté como una estúpida, y por eso quiero disculparme contigo, en verdad perdóname… Nico-chan por fa-…

Pero cuando intentó tocar a la que a sus ojos era Nico, la atravesó con sus manos, entró en pánico, intentó girarla, gritarle, lo que fuese necesario con tal de hacerla reaccionar. Sin darse cuenta aquella figura comenzó a alejarse; Maki, totalmente desesperada decidió seguirla, cada vez más rápido, más y más rápido, pareciera que mientras más quisiera alcanzarla más se alejaba. Finalmente llegó a un punto, algo que parecía un salón de clases, reconocía a la perfección aquel lugar, ese salón de clases, fue el sitio en el que Nico se le confesó por primera vez, la habitación donde ella misma, no fue capaz de corresponderle.

Congelada ante la gran cantidad de emociones y recuerdos, Maki terminó arrodillada en el suelo intentando controlar sus pensamientos y emociones, pero no contaba con que la figura que aún permanecía frente a ella, decidiera darse la vuelta, revelando un rostro vacío, completamente negro, no se veía nada, solo oscuridad.

Totalmente descolocada ante la imagen, Maki se puso de pie a toda prisa e intentó abalanzarse sobre ella, pero lo que recibió fue.

\- ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

Esas palabras son las que más ha temido escuchar de Nico, aquellas palabras que indicarían y darían por sentado el fin de aquella corta relación. De repente todo empezó a caerse, las murallas a derretirse, las imágenes que veía a distorsionarse, y la Nico frente a ella, a desintegrarse. Al ver tal escena, Maki corrió a recoger aquellas cenizas, y con un desgarrador y profundo dolor gritó.

\- ¡Nico-chaaaaaaan!

De golpe, despertó de aquella escena que parecía ser solo una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Su respiración estaba alterada, su cabeza adolorida y completamente sudada; se sintió patética, aterrada, culpable, arrepentida, tenía dentro de ella la peor combinación de emociones posible.

\- Nico-chan…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Tengo un grave problema... simplemente no puedo dejar las historias en OS! D: espero les haya gustado el cap! Esperen ansiosos el próximo y realmente, realmente lamento la demora :( visiten la página de facebook (escrita en mi perfil) cuando gusten :D_


	5. Mi pesadilla part 2

\- ¿Maki?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eli?

\- ¡Tanto tiempo! – se lanzó a darle un abrazo. – qué raro verte por aquí sola… Nozomi dice que usualmente vienes por aquí con Nico…

\- … - suspiró.

\- ¿Dije… algo malo?

\- No es eso… es solo que…

\- ¿Quieres contarme? – sonrió la rubia. – puede que no sea buena dando consejos como Nozomi, pero al menos sé escuchar… ¿qué dices?

\- Bien…

Al estar en un mini mercado, salieron del recinto en busca de un lugar un poco menos concurrido. Había un sector cercano que contaba con bancas y una amplia vista al centro de la ciudad, pero sabían que no serían molestadas, al menos por unos minutos. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que Eli fuera quien lo rompiera.

\- Y bien… ¿qué sucedió con Nico?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tu cara me dice que algo te preocupa… y… solo se me ocurre Nico… ¿qué sucedió?

\- Bueno… - suspiró. – tuvimos una pelea… o mejor dicho… una fuerte discusión…

\- ¿Otra? Que yo sepa la semana pasada pasó algo similar… ¿cuál fue la causa esta vez?

\- Critiqué un poco el estilo de vida que lleva y… su poca atención hacia nuestra relación… cada vez que iba a su departamento tenía que estarla ayudando a hacer los quehaceres y cosas así…

\- Maki… - Eli tenía pensado lo que quería decir, pero debía asegurarse de que Maki terminara su relato.

\- Discutimos, nos enfadamos mucho con la otra y… terminamos diciendo cosas hirientes… hasta que… - suspiró. – terminamos…

\- ¿Qué? – se levantó de la sorpresa, sabía que ambas eran bastante orgullosas, pero no como para darle un fin a lo que tanto les había costado forjar. - ¿por qué?

\- Fui una tonta… Nozomi me hizo darme cuenta de ello… - apretó sus puños con fuerza. – si te basas en lo superficial de la relación, es obvio que tarde o temprano habrá un quiebre, y como ninguna de las dos se preocupó de la posible necesidad de la otra, terminamos así…

\- La necesidad… de la otra… - Eli digirió esas palabras, sabía que un poco del relato de Maki podía ser relacionado con lo que ella misma está viviendo con Nozomi.

\- No sé qué hacer… ayer tuve un sueño horrible… - se cubrió el rostro. – Nico-chan desaparecía ante mis ojos… ella… no quería nada más conmigo… se disolvía en polvo entre mis manos… fu horrible Eli… la sensación de perder a la persona que amo… por mi estúpido orgullo y negligencia de no estar a su lado cuando lo necesitaba… me siento tan estúpida… - sin querer, comenzó a llorar.

\- Maki… - Eli solo atinó a abrazarla; una parte dentro de ella sabía que tenía a Nozomi algo abandonada, parte de ella sabía que Nozomi no decía nada porque siempre prefiere ocultar sus sentimientos… sin percatarse, comenzó a sentir que cayó muy bajo como novia… los estudios son importantes, pero eso no justifica el prácticamente abandonar e ignorar a tu novia la mayor parte del tiempo, sabía que tendría una conversación con Nozomi tarde o temprano. – Escucha…

\- … - la menor limpió sus lágrimas, intentando mirar a la rubia a los ojos.

\- Creo que por algo… nos decían que nos parecemos… - sonrió. – Umi, tú y yo somos iguales en algo…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Damos asco en el amor… - suspiró. – al igual que tú, yo tengo mis problemas con Nozomi… y después de escucharte… me di cuenta que la he abandonado e ignorado durante bastante tiempo… no sé cómo no se aburre de mí…

\- Ni que lo digas… pareciera que cada vez que se le pregunta por su relación contigo, evade el tema… siempre ha sido así… - suspiró. – supongo que… hablar entre idiotas sirve para que despertemos, ¿no?

\- Así es… - rio. – ahora… ¿qué harás?

\- ¿Qué harás tú?

\- Hablaré con ella y… le pediré perdón, le recompensaré todo el tiempo que la he hecho sentir sola… y que, a la próxima, me golpee cuando empiece a actuar como una idiota… - sonrió.

\- En mi caso… creo que iré a hablar con ella… pero…

\- Te da miedo, ¿no?

\- Sí…

\- Bien… entonces, buena suerte… - la abraza. – me voy, cuídate…

\- Igual tú, gracias por escucharme…

\- Si eres así de sincera con Nico, entonces todo saldrá bien… - le saca la lengua y se aleja.

\- I-Idiota… - sonríe.

Luego de aquel fugaz encuentro, ambas chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos, Eli sabía que Nozomi llegaría temprano al departamento, por tanto, decidió hacer una pequeña parada a una tienda de comida tradicional japonesa, quería al menos, consentir a su novia… si es que todavía es digna de serlo. Por su parte, Maki sabía que Nico no estaría en casa hasta tarde, por lo que decidió hacer una parada a su propia casa, darse un baño, cambiarse de ropa y llevar algo que los hermanos de Nico pudieran usar para distraerlos. Una vez preparada y estando frente al lote de departamentos de los Yazawa, tragó saliva, estaba bastante nerviosa, y no era para menos, ese sería el día en que estaría dispuesta a dejar su orgullo de lado con tal de recuperar lo que tanto anhela… Nico, solo espera que la peli negra no salga con algún comentario que la saque de quicio.

Una vez mentalmente preparada, llega frente a la puerta, y golpea la puerta. Espera unos segundos hasta que escucha unos pasos aproximarse a ella desde el otro lado; la puerta se abre, revelando a una sorprendida y… levemente vestida Nico… ¿acababa de salir de la ducha?

Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, miró de reojo a la menor, y le dio paso para que se adentrara. Maki no tardó en captar la señal, por lo que con un suave – con permiso – se hizo paso en la residencia. Miraba para todos lados como si hubiera sido la primera vez que estaba ahí… aunque no encontraba una mejor manera de manejar su ansiedad.

\- Bien… podría saber… ¿por qué viniste?

\- Nico-chan… yo… - se dio la vuelta, encarando una herida mirada. – yo…

\- Dilo rápido, tengo que preparar la cena…

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- ¿Ah? ¿por qué necesitaría tu ayuda? - ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿por qué no puedo ser honesta con ella? Pensó Nico, hundiéndose en su propia frustración.

\- Bien… si no quieres ayuda… entonces no lo haré… - esto va mal, necesito decírselo rápido…

\- Bien… - dio la espalda, dejando a Maki a solas en la sala. – chicos, haré la cena, por favor no hagan desorden, ¿sí?

\- Ok Onee-chan/sama… - se escucharon tres voces a lo lejos.

\- S-Sobre eso, traje algo para los chicos… por si quieres… que lo usen…

\- ¿Mmm? – se dio vuelta. - ¿qué es? – se acercó levemente a la peli roja.

\- Un juego de mesa simple, pero estoy segura se entretendrán un rato… ¿se los paso?

\- Sí, gracias… - sonrió. – están allá adentro, puedes pasar… - el rostro de Nico se suavizó durante unos segundos, lo suficientemente como para que Maki recuperara su confianza.

\- Oh… Maki Onee-sama… - dijo Kokoro.

\- H-Hola chicos… les traje algo… - sacó el juego de una bolsa. – espero les guste…

\- ¡Gracias! – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, abrazando a la mayor.

\- D-De nada, pórtense bien mientras su hermana cocina la cena…

\- Sí~

Una vez asegurándose de que los hermanos Yazawa estuviesen entretenidos con aquel juego, Maki salió en dirección a la cocina, donde se encontraba una Nico con cola de caballo, y un lindo atuendo color rosa… aquel peinado la hacía lucir mucho más madura… y esos ojos rojos… esos ojos que la hipnotizaban cada vez que se perdía en ellos.

Sacudió su cabeza con la intención de concentrarse, no podía ceder a la tentación de hacer algo más que hablar… al menos no hoy.

\- Nico-chan…

\- … - se sobresaltó al sentir la voz de Maki tan repentinamente. - ¿q-qué quieres?

\- N-Necesito hablar contigo…

\- Te escucho… - se da la vuelta, encarándola por unos segundos, para luego volver su vista a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Q-Quería… - suspiró. – lo lamento…

\- … - dejó de cortar los vegetales. - ¿por qué?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿de qué te disculpas?

\- Por no haberte comprendido durante todo este tiempo… por… haberme enfocado en mis necesidades y no en las tuyas… p-por haberte gritado y tratado mal… p-por eso… p-perdón… - desvió la mirada, definitivamente le costaba admitir todo eso.

\- Lo siento…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Maki yo… - apretó sus puños. – entiendo que también fue mi culpa, que debí haber abarcado las cosas de otra forma… pero… mi orgullo me lo impidió… en verdad lamento… haberte gritado de esa forma…

\- Nico-chan… - estaba por abrazarla, pero algo la detuvo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

\- Espera… - la encaró nuevamente. – necesito algo de tiempo, ¿podrías… dármelo?

\- ¿Eh? – apretó sus puños con fuerza. - ¿por qué?

\- Maki… escucha…

\- No, tú escucha… - la miró con rabia. – sé que no ha sido la primera vez que lo he arruinado, lo sé… lo tengo más que claro… pero aquí estoy, pidiéndote perdón… ¿acaso no entiendes lo mucho que me cuesta decirte todo esto? Digo… estoy pisoteando mi propio orgullo por ti, ¿no lo entiendes?

\- Lo único que me das a entender es que tu maldito orgullo es más importante que yo…

\- N-No… lo que quise deci-

\- Ya basta Maki… - suspiró con pesadez. – ya basta…

\- Nico-chan… ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿correrme? ¿terminar conmigo definitivamente? ¿te das cuenta del daño que nos estás haciendo?

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Por un demonio, lo sé! – golpeó la mesa. – lo sé…

\- Nico-chan…

\- Pero… yo…

\- Nico-chan… escúchame por favor…

\- Maki… no lo hagas más difícil…

\- ¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!

\- … - Nico no pudo seguir negándose ante la herida mirada de Maki.

\- No quiero perderte… - temblaba. – no quiero perderte… de nuevo… yo… Nico-chan… yo…

\- Maki… lo siento… - se acercó a ella. – perdón… no quería…

\- Idiota…

\- Lo sé… - sonrió amargamente.

\- Idiota… idiota, idiota, idiota…

\- No te pases…

\- Idiota…

\- Maki…

\- Te amo… idiota…

\- … - Nico no lo toleró más, se abalanzó contra Maki, acorralándola contra la pared, y besándola pasionalmente. – Maki…

\- Contrólate… tus hermanos están detrás de esta pared…

\- No me ayudas mucho cuando pones esa cara… - volvió a besarla. – además no te resistes…

\- N-No puedo hacer nada… me siento débil de tanto llorar…

\- Lo sé… puedo ver las ojeras en tus ojos… - acarició su mejilla. - ¿por qué tenemos que lastimarnos tanto?

\- No lo sé… pero nuestro orgullo nos juega en contra…

\- ¿Me perdonas? Por hacerte llorar…

\- Yo quiero que tú me perdones, por… no tratarte bien… y por hacerte sentir inferior muchas veces…

\- Vaya que lo haces… - besa su mejilla. – pero ahora que lo sabes, espero no lo vuelvas a hacer…

\- Lo mismo digo… enana…

\- No empieces… tomate tsundere…

\- N-No soy tsundere…

\- Esta vez te daré la razón… - besa sus labios. – pero lo haré porque fuiste sincera…

\- N-Nico-chan…

\- Te amo… Maki…

\- Yo también…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **El próximo cap será el último xD ¿cómo les gustaría que fuese? recibo propuestas 7u7 asojasjs lamento la demora xD pero aquí está xD gracias por leer :)**


	6. Nuestro presente, nuestro futuro

**Nozomi POV**

Varios días pasaron desde la última vez que supe algo de Nicocchi, espero todo se haya solucionado y que Maki-chan haya aprendido a lidiar con su orgullo y emociones. En mi caso, Elichi ha comenzado a ser más atenta conmigo, lo que me extrañó, no por su comportamiento, hubo un tiempo en que siempre me puso primero en todo... pero lo que me resulta extraño es que aquel cambio haya sido tan repentino. Suspiro. No sacaré nada con pensar mucho en esto, debería disfrutarlo en lugar de cuestionarlo.

Veo a mi rubia novia acostada junto a mí, aún dormida debido al largo y pesado día de trabajo de ayer. Sonrío al notar la boba expresión en su rostro... Elichi realmente puede ser muy linda cuando duerme, incluyendo la baba que cae de su boca. Me acomodo nuevamente en la cama hasta que veo la hora... las 10 am. Como es domingo, ambas tenemos el día libre, así que no sería nada malo si me levanto a prepararle el desayuno, ¿no?

Me levanto con cuidado asegurándome de no despertarla. Me dirijo al baño adjunto a nuestra habitación y me doy una ducha rápida. Al sentir el cómo el agua cae desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies provoca un gran relajo en mí, de hecho, cada vez que me baño siento como si mi alrededor dejara de existir, y me sumerjo en el sonido de las gotas golpeando el suelo. Siento la puerta del baño abrirse, supongo que mi dormilona se levantó. Río.

Pensé que se lavaría la cara y saldría del baño como siempre lo hace... pero... oh qué sorprendida estaba cuando sentí unas manos acariciar mi espalda. Cuando volteo, veo a Elichi desnuda, viéndome con una mirada hambrienta... trago pesado debido a aquella pasional mirada. No pude decir ni hacer nada, ella calló mis posibles palabras con un gentil pero cálido beso, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con cuidado. Sentí la temperatura de mi cuerpo elevarse, no por el agua, sino por la pasión que mi novia me demostraba.

\- Nozomi... - fue todo lo que dijo antes de besar mi cuello. - te amo... - sus manos bajaron a mi trasero, y masajearon mis nalgas con fuerza. - te deseo...

Y lo probó al acorralarme contra la pared de la ducha. Sus ojos azules recorrieron cada parte visible de mi cuerpo, clavándose en mis pechos la mayoría del tiempo... en casos como estos agradezco tener grandes atributos.

\- E-Elichi, espera...

\- No puedo esperar... necesito de ti, Nozomi... - su voz... sonó tan necesitada y desesperada que no pude negarle nada.

\- Está bien... p-pero al menos deja que me bañ-

\- No... así estás bien...

Luego de haber dicho aquellas palabras, me sumergí en un placer que hace tiempo no sentía, podía ver amor y pasión mezclados a la perfección en cada una de sus acciones, el cómo sus manos, dedos, boca y lengua trabajaban en mi cuerpo envió olas de placer por todo mi ser, sucumbiendo en un orgasmo que casi me provocó perder el equilibrio. Cuando se sintió satisfecha, y una vez dejó parte de mi cuerpo marcado con chupones o marcas de dientes, me ayudó a terminar de bañarme, y salimos juntas hacia nuestra habitación. Ella tomó mi mano y me hizo sentar al borde de la cama, me besó una vez más, pero esta vez pude sentir duda en sus acciones, ¿qué le molestaba tanto?

\- Elichi, si hay algo que te molesta dímelo, no me gusta cuando te cierras a compartir tus sentimientos... - me crucé de brazos.

\- Nozomi... - me miró durante unos segundos, para volver a desviar la mirada. - durante estos días, me he dado cuenta de cuánto te he descuidado, la poca atención que te he dado, lo egoísta que he sido pensando en mí misma y mis necesidades... pero nunca me senté a pensar en lo que tú querías, sentías o necesitabas... por eso... - lo que hizo me sorprendió, pero me dejó un amargo sabor en la boca. - te pido que me perdones, por favor, perdóname por ser una mala novia... por dejarte de lado cuando más me necesitabas... y por hacerte dudar de mi amor por ti... - allí estaba ella, arrodillada y con su frente pegada al piso, aún desnuda. - por favor perdóname...

\- Elichi... - luego de entender la razón de su repentino cambio de actitud, no sabía si sentirme aliviada o enojada... pero... la amo tanto que, soy capaz de perdonarle cualquier cosa. - Elichi, levántate...

\- ... - obedeció, pero no me mostró su rostro.

\- Elichi, mírame...

\- ... - cuando levantó su rostro y me encaró, mi corazón se rompió al ver las infinitas lágrimas deslizarse por ese hermoso rostro, me levanté y la abracé con fuerza, intentando decirle que todo estaba bien, que no se debía seguir sintiendo culpable.

\- Elichi, ya... tranquila... - comencé a besar su rostro, apartando las lágrimas al mismo tiempo con mi lengua. - no me gusta cuando mi Elichi llora... arruina su lindo rostro... - sonreí, a lo que ella se calmó un poco. - sí, todo lo que dijiste es verdad, me sentí horrible durante mucho tiempo... y me dolía el que no te dieras cuenta y siguieras con la misma actitud... pero también trataba de entenderte, sé que estás pasando por mucho estrés y estás bajo presión la mayoría del tiempo, pero mi estrategia de darte siempre tu espacio empeoró todo, debímos haber hablado esto desde el principio... pero ya sabes cómo somos, nos cuesta comunicar nuestros sentimientos, por eso... esto no es culpa tuya, es culpa de ambas, así que Elichi, perdóname tú también...

\- No... no tengo nada que perdonarte, no hiciste nada malo... solo actuaste como creíste necesario... Nozomi... si esto vuelve a suceder, solo comprobará que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti... y si eso llega a ser así...

\- Basta, deja de hablar tonterías y mírame... - ella hizo lo mandado. - Tonta Elichi, te amo demasiado, ¿no eres lo suficientemente buena para mí? soy yo la que se siente así la mayor parte del tiempo... - suspiré. - escucha... sé que a veces podemos tener momentos de vulnerabilidad, pero... sé que podemos superarlos juntas, si es necesario recordarte lo mucho que significas para mí todos los días, lo haré encantada... porque significaría confesarte mi amor cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche... por eso, no más dudas Elichi, tú eres mía, y yo soy tuya... si no me sintiera a gusto contigo, ¿por qué habría dejado todo atrás con tal de formar mi vida contigo? Piensa bien antes de sacar malas conclusiones, tontita... - besé su frente, a lo que ella apretó el abrazo.

\- No tengo palabras para expresar cuán importante eres para mí... por eso... lo expresaré con acciones, cada día amándote más y más... tratándote como te mereces... eres mi más grande amor, Nozomi... soy feliz a tu lado, más de lo que alguna vez me pude haber imaginado... - me besa pasionalmente. - tengo una petición...

\- D-Dime... - dije luego de recuperarme del beso.

\- No nos levantemos, quiero estar abrazada a ti todo el día...

\- Pero, ¿y si nos da hambre?

\- Te puedo comer a ti... de eso no hay problema... - mordió mi cuello. - eres deliciosa...

\- M-Mou... tonta... - me sonrojé, a lo que ella sonrió. - te amo...

\- Yo más...

* * *

 **Nico POV**

Mi relación con Maki va progresando poco a poco, no necesitamos apresurarnos en los procesos, necesitamos vivirlos y disfrutarlos a nuestra manera... bueno, a veces discutimos, pero siempre termina en risas o... ejem... algo más.

Me encuentro sentada al borde de mi cama, acabo de salir de la ducha y estoy poniéndome unos pantalones para el día de hoy, me cansé de usar falda, sobre todo porque hoy amaneció nublado. Hoy mi madre salió con mis hermanos a dar un paseo, dejándome el día libre para poder descansar. Estaba feliz porque mi madre consiguió un ascenso en el trabajo, lo que le permitirá tener un sueldo mucho más elevado, y afortunadamente no tendrá que trabajar tanto, su puesto en la empresa le permite tener dos días libres a la semana, usualmente elegirá los fines de semana para pasarlos con nosotros, y eso aumentó la felicidad de mis hermanos.

Una vez lista, me dediqué a limpiar el departamento, quería dejarlo reluciente pues tendría visitas el día de hoy, Maki-chan vendrá a pasar el día conmigo. Debo admitir que estoy nerviosa, hace tiempo que no estamos solas, por lo que... es normal que me sienta ansiosa.

La hora de almuerzo se acercaba, y decidí preparar algo que tuviera tomates, todo para consentir a mi novia... demonios, ¿en qué me he convertido? Yo antes no era así... Suspiro. Pero tampoco me desagrada.

Siento el timbre sonar mientras estaba cocinando, corro a la puerta y me encuentro con la persona que estaba esperando, su rostro estaba algo sonrojado, esta tsundere puede ser muy tierna cuando quiere.

\- Adelante, Maki-chan...

\- C-Con permiso...

Sonrío al notar su nerviosismo. Cierro la puerta y me dirijo con ella al living.

\- Estoy terminando de cocinar, espérame aquí y te avisaré cuando esté todo listo, ¿sí?

\- N-Nico-chan... - tomó mi mano.

\- ¿Mmn? - la miré confundida, aún más ya que no mostraba su rostro.

\- ...n-nada... - fue lo que dijo, algo dudosa a mi parecer.

Me adentré en la cocina un tanto preocupada por la actitud de Maki, ella no es así, su falta de confianza al dirigirse a mí me pone nerviosa, me pregunto qué estará pasando por su cabeza.

Sonrío al darme cuenta que la lasaña terminó de cocinarse, ahora solo necesita los últimos toques junto a la ensalada de tomates cherry, los cuales son un tanto más dulces que un tomate normal. Al gustarme hacer lucir mis platos, corté un pedazo de lasaña y lo posicioné de manera lateral en el plato, y un poco de ensalada junto a este. Sobre la ensalada puse un poco de perejil y lo sazoné con una pizca de sal. Después me preocuparé de los bebestibles ya que Maki-chan adora saborear su comida sin interrupciones o sabores ajenos. Una vez listos ambos platos, los tomo con ambas manos y me dirijo al comedor.

\- Maki-chan, la comida está lista, ven al comedor... - dije en una voz un poco más fuerte de lo habitual.

\- Y-Ya voy... - aún parece algo tímida, realmente algo le pasa.

Cuando entra y observa el plato, su rostro se ilumina, incluso pude notar cómo babeaba por la comida, lo cual me hizo reír.

\- Siéntate, comamos antes de que se enfríe...

Ella obedeció sin problemas, ahora siento como si estuviera alimentando a una niña. Dimos las gracias por la comida y esperé a que ella diera el primer bocado, cuando noté que sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, y se amplió aún más luego de sus palabras.

\- ¡Esto es delicioso! - siguió comiendo en silencio.

\- Me alegra que te guste... - comí yo también.

Nos sumergimos en un cómodo silencio, escuchábamos la respiración de la otra y los mordiscos que le dábamos a la lasaña, debo admitir que quedó muy buena.

Ella terminó de comer primero, tal y como lo esperaba. A los pocos minutos acabé yo, y me di cuenta que ella esperó a que lo hiciera, pero su constante mirada me ponía nerviosa.

Me levanté a retirar los platos de la mesa, pero ella se me adelantó.

\- Deja que yo lo haga... - sonrió.

\- E-Está bien...

¿Qué demonios le pasa? Hace un rato estaba toda tímida y distante y ahora... ¿de dónde salió esa confianza? La quedo mirando mientras se adentra a la cocina, y oigo cómo el agua empieza a caer en el lavaplatos, supongo que estará lavando los platos.

Decidí dejarla ser por el momento, luego descubriré qué está pasando con Maki-chan.

Me senté en el living a ver televisión por un momento, no había nada nuevo ni bueno que ver, por lo que dejé puestas las noticias. De repente, siento unas finas manos rodear mi cuello, me volteo, y veo a Maki-chan sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Has estado actuando extraño todo este tiempo... ¿sucedió algo?

\- N-No es eso... - suspiró. - solo estaba nerviosa ya que... hace mucho no estamos solas... - desvió la mirada.

\- Pues no eres la única, ¿lo sabías?

\- ¿Eh? ¿enserio?

\- Por supuesto, estoy tan nerviosa como tú... digo, no ha pasado mucho desde que nos reconciliamos... así que...

\- N-Nico-chan...

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Quiero hacerlo... - besa mis labios. - por favor...

\- M-Maki... - la miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando algún indicio de duda o ansiedad, pero no encontré ninguno, lo que me dio la confianza que necesitaba. - ven aquí... - me deshice del control remoto, y la senté en mis piernas.

\- ¿P-Peso mucho?

\- Claro que no... el que seas más alta no significa que no pueda hacer esto... - apego su cuerpo al mío, metiendo mis manos bajo su blusa. - tu piel es tan tersa... me encanta... - comienzo a recorrer su espalda con mis dedos, causándole escalofríos.

\- Nico...chan... - sus manos se dirigieron a mi cabello, jalando mi cabeza hacia su pecho, donde felizmente me quedé mientras lamía su clavícula expuesta.

Desabroché su brasier y lo aparté de su cuerpo, quedando con su pecho expuesto... pero aún estaba cubierto por la tela de la blusa. Mientras más acariciaba su piel, más notaba sus pezones endurecerse, por lo que no pude contenerme más. Mi boca empezó a devorar sus pezones a través de la blusa, provocando que finos gemidos salieran de su boca. Miré hacia arriba y noté que tenía sus ojos cerrados, me encanta cuando se pone así.

La despojé de su blusa, a lo que ella se cubrió el pecho con ambas manos, avergonzada. La besé con la intención de hacerle saber que todo estaría bien, a lo que ella respondió apartando lo que entorpecía mi vista. Al tener ahora sus pechos frente a mí, sentí el calor de mi cuerpo aumentar, al igual que mi excitación. Comencé a masajear sus suaves senos, y jugué con sus pezones con mis dedos. Ella empezó a mover sus caderas contra mí, como si buscara algún tipo de fricción. Mi mano derecha se hizo paso a su entrepierna, tocando el lugar que ella tanto deseaba que palpara con mis dedos. Mi índice y dedo de al medio trazaron caricias sobre su ropa interior, causando que sus gemidos aumentaran en volumen. Se veía tan linda, su cuerpo temblaba, sus manos se aferraban a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello, y su voz... cielos, aún en esta ocasión suena hermosa.

\- N-Nico-chan...

\- Lo sé... - metí mi mano bajo sus bragas, y metí uno de mis dedos en su interior, mientras mi palma chocaba con su clítoris.

Ella arqueó su espalda ante la repentina estimulación, su respiración se volvió frenética, y fue ahí cuando supe que acabaría rápido. Moví mi mano con rapidez mientras me encargaba de estimular sus senos con mi boca, mi nombre salía de sus labios una y otra vez. Mi mano libre se dirigió a su trasero y lo apretó con fuerza, Maki empezó a mover sus caderas conforme a los movimientos de mi mano. Introduje otro dedo, provocando que ella gimiera aún más. Esta vez, mientras dos de mis dedos la invadían, bajé un poco su ropa interior y usé mi otra mano para jugar con su clítoris. Ella apretó sus dientes y su agarre en mí, y a los pocos segundos, sentí mis dedos ser apretados con fuerza. Un ahogado suspiro junto a la pronunciación de mi nombre fueron lo que indicó que ella había acabado. Saqué mi mano cuidadosamente, y observé cuan mojada estaba, mis dedos estaban cubiertos por algo líquido y un tanto viscoso, me alegra haberla hecho sentir bien.

\- N-Nico-chan... - dejó caer su cuerpo sobre mí, a lo que instintivamente la abracé.

\- Descansa ahora, Maki... - susurré en su oído.

\- ¿Puedo... ser sincera contigo? - se reincorporó con una seria mirada.

\- Por supuesto, es lo que más me gustaría en estos momentos...

\- Y-Yo... - suspiró. - t-tengo algo que confesar...

\- ¿Mmm? - la observé extrañada, supongo que sí había algo más detrás de su comportamiento después de todo.

\- He estado pensando sobre nuestra relación últimamente... - me miró a los ojos un par de segundos. - y me di cuenta de que... no quiero que las cosas sigan así...

\- ¿Eh? - quedé helada ante sus palabras, ¿acaso ella quería terminar?

\- No saques conclusiones antes de oírme, ¿sí? - suspiré con alivio.. por ahora. - me refiero a que... quiero proyectarme contigo Nico-chan, por lo que quería hacerte una pregunta... - se sonrojó. - una vez salga de Otonokizaka, ¿te vendrías a vivir conmigo?

\- ¿Eh? - abrí mis ojos como platos ante su propuesta. - p-pero... ¿qué hay de mis hermanos?

\- Respecto a eso... hablé con tu madre hace unos días... - desvió la mirada. - y me comentó la solución a todo esto... claro, mi familia tendrá mucho que ver con eso... - sonrió nerviosamente.

\- Y-Ya veo... ¿cuál sería esa solución?

\- Contratar una niñera de medio tiempo, claro, una de confianza. Tus hermanos se quedarían en nuestra casa mientras tu madre trabaja... pero quiero que sepas que tu madre desea que hagas tu vida, desea que seas independiente, me comentó... que ya se siente lo suficientemente culpable de haberte privado de tu niñez por estar cuidando a tus hermanos, no quiere que eso pase con tu juventud...

\- Mamá... - suspiré profundamente, y una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. - entonces, es un sí... amaría vivir contigo Maki-chan, pero antes debemos arreglar varios asuntos...

\- Aún tenemos tiempo para eso... - besó mi cuello. - gracias Nico-chan...

\- Maki... - la abracé con fuerza, y confesé. - te amo...

\- Yo más...

 ** _Unos meses después_**.

\- Nico-chan, ¿estás lista?

\- Siempre... - sonreí.

Tomadas de la mano, nos dirigimos hacia el campus de la universidad en la que Maki estudiaría a partir de ahora. Por supuesto, será medicina su prioridad. Una vez entramos a matricularla luego de que quedará dentro de los primeros 10 lugares en los resultados del examen de ingreso, nos adentramos a una amplia sala donde estarían haciendo el proceso. No estuvimos mucho tiempo ahí ya que los postulantes a medicina no eran tantos, creo que alrededor de 50, de los cuales los primeros 10 lugares eran reservados para los destacados en el examen. Su sonrisa irradiaba el lugar, podía notar lo feliz que estaba tan solo al ver su hermosa mirada. Maki, si supieras cuánto me enamoras cada día...

\- ¿Sucede algo? - me preguntas, con esos finos labios tuyos.

\- Nada~ - sonrío.

Sí, no hay forma en que te pueda decir cuan loca me tienes, después de todo, no pienso darte la satisfacción de saber que me tienes justo en la palma de tu mano. Te amo, y siempre lo haré, mi pelirroja tsundere, mi Maki.

 **Fin**.

* * *

Al fin terminé esta historia xD espero les haya gustado el final :) saludos y lamento la demora!


End file.
